Study Break
by Potat0S
Summary: Harley tries to convince Ivy to ditch her revision and come out for the night
_**Written for someone on Tumblr who won my giveaway; apologies if I have written them really OOC - I know almost nothing about the DC Universe, but I tried my best. Hope you enjoy :) xxx**_

* * *

"Harleen, if you don't stop going on at me, I'm going to throw this at you, I swear to God!" Ivy grunted, holding up a stuffed toy in the shape of a jester.

"Oh my God, Ivy, you promised you'd never call me Harleen!" Harley was lounging on her bed, looking over at her roommate, lying on her front with her legs in the air, her ankles crossed and her chin propped up on her hands. She was dress in her red pyjama vest top and a pair of faded black underpants, seemingly half-way through getting dressed for something.

Not turning to look at the other, Ivy replied, "Yeah, I did, but you're not usually annoying the hell out of me, like you are now." It was probably a good thing that she was still sat at her desk, facing the wall, otherwise Harley might have been able to see the little smile that had flickered onto her lips.

"But you're being so boring," Harley whined, rolling onto her side and leaning her head on her elbow, pouting at her girlfriend and waiting for her to turn around. And, when she didn't, Harley made a little whimpering noise in the back of her throat. "Ivy, it's a freaking Saturday night, we should go out!"

"You _are_ going out."

There was another little whine from Harley. "But I want to go out with you! Because, if you don't come out, then I'll miss you, so I won't have as much fun, and then you'll complain at me for being a little bit drunk when I come back, just like you did last time."

That got Ivy's attention. She swung her legs around so that she was sitting in the chair sideways, and gave Ivy a little glare. "That is so not true, I didn't complain at you for being drunk. I complained at you for getting sick."

"Which," Harley pointed out with a cheeky grin, "Happened because I was drunk, so, technically, you yelled at me for getting drunk. And a good way for you to apologise for that would be to come out with me tonight." She blinked her blue eyes at Ivy, pouting again.

A small sigh escaped Ivy as she flicked a few strands of her long red hair back over her shoulder. In all truth, she did want to go out, she'd been studying so hard lately that she felt she deserved a night out, as did Harley; despite the other woman's love of parties, Harley was working harder for her psychology degree than anyone else that Ivy knew. But she had a biology exam that coming Thursday, and Ivy refused to get anything less than an A on it.

But… Would going out for one Saturday night really affect her studying that much? Hell, it would probably do her some good, give her a chance to almost 'reboot' her brain…

"Alright," Ivy said, shooting Harley a small grin.

"Yay!" Harley cried happily, practically jumping up off the bed to give Ivy a deep kiss. "Okay, so, it's this weird costume party, so you can't wear that," she said, referencing Ivy's grey sweatpants and green school T-Shirt. She moved to the closet they shared, and started digging through it, looking for both something for her girlfriend to wear, as well as her own outfit.

"Okay, well, is there a theme, or anything like that?" Ivy asked, standing up and joining Harley by the closet, looking over the shorter woman's shoulder.

Harley hummed in conformation. "Yeah, it's something along the lines of 'come as your major', I think. Like, we have to dress in something related to what we're studying."

A small frown crossed Ivy's face. "So, aren't we just going to end up wearing the same thing? I mean, we both have to wear lab coats in practical classes, after all."

Harley gave a little laugh. "My dear Ivy, you need to think outside the box more. We have to go as something _related_ to what we study, not what we would actually wear while studying it. Aha!" she grinned, pulling something out of the closet.

Ivy groaned. "You've got to be kidding me," she said as she took the green onesie from Harley, although she did change into it. Ivy had accidentally bought it a size too small, and, while it technically fit her, it was too tight fitting to wear in bed.

"I'm serious, you look so cute in it. Bear with me, I've got an idea," Harley chimed, going to the draw in her desk and pulling out a string of green fairy-lights as well as some plastic poison ivy, both things that she had left over from Ivy's last birthday party.

Before Ivy had time to ask what Harley was planning, there was a stream of green lights and plastic ivy wound around her. Harley stepped back to admire her handy work, and nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah, definitely, you look great."

Ivy looked at herself in the mirror. And, in a strange, abstract sort of way, she did look great. The onesie fitted almost like a jumpsuit, and the additions (though, of course, the lights couldn't turn on) gave the clearly desired effect. "Did you turn me into a plant?"

"Yep," Harley beamed proudly. "You're a botanist. So, you're a plant. And the cutest damn plant that I ever saw," she added as she put a pair of green heels in front of Ivy, which she stepped into, completing the look.

Harley herself quickly changed into her (already pre-planned) outfit: a red and black checked dress with black tights, red shoes, white face paint and black and red themed make-up, which included a red nose.

"I'm a clown," she explained to Ivy. "You know, 'healing with humour' and all that crap."

Ivy laughed, and linked her arm through Harley's, kissing her on the side of her head to avoid messing up her make-up. "Thanks for convincing me to come out," she smiled. "I think I'm going to have fun."

"Of course you'll have fun," Harley declared confidently, grinning up at her girlfriend. "You're with me, and I'm always fun."

Kicking the door shut behind them, the plant and the clown, some Poison Ivy and a Harlequin, set off for their party.


End file.
